The Second Meeting
by AngelKairi
Summary: Rarest of the rare, Kadora Kadaj X Sora for Depressed Mizuki. A chance meeting in Agrabah with Kadaj leads to some very interesting admissions from Sora... reviews adored, enjoy xD.


Okay. HAYLEY, THIS IS FOR YOU! We are the proud owners of KADORA, Depressed Mizuki and I are: Sora X Kadaj! LOL, I've even been making icons... Anyways! For all you who ever squeeed over Kadaj X Cloud and Sora X Riku (Candace, I think we made your dream pairing) this is the perfect fic/pairing for you! Please R&R after the fic, and-

ENJOY!

And no, I don't own the damn thing, so leave me alone already!

_**The Second Meeting**

* * *

_

_Midday, in Agrabah…_

**It was strange, that first time, seeing you like that. I thought you were an old friend, a very close one who I missed dearly…**

"…Riku? Riku, is that really you?" The young Keyblade Master couldn't believe his bright blue eyes.

The figure in front of him spun on its heel and stalked away, leather flares flapping in the wind generated by the movement..

"…I guess not." Sora gave a rueful grin and watched the leather-garbed man walk away from him. When the stranger was out of sight in the milling crowds of Agrabah, he sighed and went his own way, back to the Plaza where Donald and Goofy awaited him. _You seem so much like him though…_

**-xx-X-xx-**

_Two hours later, in the dingiest bar in Agrabah…_

**That second time, though, I think I knew better. I'm glad I talked to you…**

The Keyblade Master and his two strange companions walked into the _Carpet And Duck. _Donald sniffed the air appreciatively, and although Goofy wrinkled his nose, he quickly scanned the dark, stale-smelling room for a table. There were no vacant places but for a table right near the bar.

The overgrown canine glanced at his two friends. When Sora shrugged, his eyes skimming the brothel-like establishment for trouble, the shield warrior headed for the empty seats.

"What are you getting?" Goofy asked Donald and Sora, sniffing and enjoying the meaty aroma that wafted out from the greasy kitchen.

This time Donald shrugged, looking around. The Keyblade bearer's eyes, however, lit up as Goofy spoke. "Food! That's right!" He yelped enthusiastically. "What's on the menu, Goof?"

His friend shoved the grimy menu his way. As Sora eagerly skim-read the papyrus scroll, Donald's eyes narrowed as someone entered through the old curtain that made the door of the bar.

It was only after several taps on the foot that Sora snapped to attention, and that was not before Goofy gave up whispering to him and kicked him in the shin.

"Owww… oh. Right. What do you want?" Sora asked his two friends sheepishly, eventually noting their suspicious glares over his shoulder. He turned slowly, and his eyebrows rose as he took in the little scene at the bar behind him.

He turned back, and rocked back on the chair. "A suspicious stranger. Okay. Let me think. You guys think he's one of the Organisation? Clueless expressions… I guess not. Um… some former evil dude we beat already? No, you guys are still clueless… a really attractive duck? Don't kick me, Donald, I'm only guessing here… fine. What is it?" He closed his eyes and thought of the image he'd just witnessed_. Nothing out of the ordinary, really… just a person in a long black leather jacket… in Agrabah, the hottest world in this circuit… looks shorter than me… with _silver hair_…_ He leapt up and spun to confront the stranger again, grasping his shoulder and spinning the other around.

"You again!" Sora stared at the man, shocked. "You… are you _sure _you're not Riku? I…" He blushed, remembering his childhood friend and all the time they'd spent together. _Until you went away… with Kairi…_

The other man gazed at him disinterestedly with disconcertingly coloured eyes. "Do I know you?" he asked coolly, ignoring his blather.

_Green eyes… but there's blue and gold specksin them too… _Sora shook his head, trying to rid himself of the unexpected confusion. To his horror, her felt a blush coming on. "Um… well. Answer my question: are you Riku?"

The man with the strange eyes studied him for a long time. At last he replied. "What would you want me to be?"

The Keyblade Master was caught completely off-guard. "What… what are you talking about?"

The stranger gave a rather smug grin. "I want to know, 'which would you rather I was?' This Riku… or someone you don't know?"

"This is too weird…" he shook his head again. "Now you're just confusing me."

To his surprise, the stranger took one of his hands in his gloved own. "Come outside," he suggested. "It might help you think clearer." His voice held the faintest hint of mockery, yet Sora didn't hesitate. Donald and Goofy barely noticed him leave- a bandit had just approached them with a full purse of munny and some cards.

**-xx-X-xx-**

_Two hours and fifteen minutes later, outside the dingiest bar in Agrabah…_

**Now I know. And I'm glad to have met you… perhaps… we can do this again sometime. We can talk. I've found, in these scant minutes, one important thing…**

"So… care to 'explain' again for me?" Sora grinned his trademark cheesy grin at the other man. "Or at least introduce yourself…" he stuck his hands in his pockets.

The other man looked him over with one raised eyebrow. "Who do I remind you of?" he queried, in a cultured, quite elegant voice at odds with the leather garb he wore.

Sora cleared his throat. "An old friend. Riku. He looked just like you."

A knowing glance was directed his way, one that made him want to hide. "A old friend. Hmmm."

_Don't act defensive, don't act defensive… _"That's right! Just a friend."

"And how was he your 'friend'?"

_No, no sarcasm in there… _"We had a lot of fun together. We shared things. We even liked the same girl… hey, isn't this kind of personal?"

The stranger flashed a wolfish smile his way. "It is." He agreed mildly. "So personal I wonder why you are telling me this." A smirk followed the apparently absent-minded remark.

"Aw, come on! No fair! It's only our first meeting, and you're already smirking at me! _No fair!" _Sora cried, throwing his arms in the air and sounding perfectly chagrined. _Okay, so he wasn't just a friend there for a while... but how would he know that?_ "How do you know about Riku, anyway? Fine... he was more than a friend for a bit..."

The other man skipped over the last comment, as though he already knew what was going to be said. "_Only_ our first meeting? You expect us to meet again?" he walked up to the spiky-haired warrior and looked him in the eye.

_Ack… now this is uncomfortable… _"Not really…" he blustered. "It's just… well, I already saw you once, and this is the second time…"

"Then it's our second meeting, is it not? And you're allowed to tell people more things on the second meeting, aren't you? Because they are already acquainted? " The silver-haired man leaned in closer, with an almost non-existent smile. Although he was several inches shorter, he obviously held all the cards against Sora.

And Sora knew it. _"This just isn't fair!" _he yelled, exasperated. "How come you're confusing me like this? Our first- _second _meeting, and all you're doing is making fun of me!"

"Is that what you think it is?" the man said.

"Hell yeah!" He snapped back, irritated. "I mean, you haven't even told me your name! What _is _the bloody thing?"

With an almost seductive smile, the leather-garbed stranger leaned back slightly. "And you have not yet informed me of yours, either, Keyblade Master," he reminded the adolescent warrior.

He blinked large blue eyes, irritation forgotten in the sudden relevation. "I didn't say? And you don't already know? Most people already do… because there's only one Keyblade wielder..." he mused to himself, then looked back up at the silver-haired youth who reminded him so much of his childhood mate. "It's Sora."

_The guy smiles so much…_ Sora thought as he smiled yet again, this time gently.

"My name is Kadaj. I enjoyed our meeting, Keyblade Master Sora." With a rather seductive feel to it, Kadaj reached and stroked the boy's cheek with one leather-bound hand. Resting it there for a second, he added, "I'd like to meet you again. I have found that I like you." Rising to his tiptoes for a second, his lips brushed against Sora's forehead for a brief moment, and then he was gone.

Sora stared after the departing Kadaj. _So much like Riku… I only just met him. But I've found…_

**-xx-X-xx-**

**I really like you, Kadaj.**

* * *

Well, there you have it! Our rarest of rare pairings XDDD And I hope you enjoyed this little drabble! Actually… a cult begun on this pairing might be rather fun… just like the Riku cult, except now we have the Kadora Cult! WHOOOO! Any members? I guess there's two… Depressed Mizuki and AngelKairi… meh. Two is better than none… please join! And write a fic! WHOOOOOOHOOOOOOO! 

Hahaha… now I'll have to start thinking of some slogans for the cult… some that aren't already taken…

Ja ne!

GAWD DAMMIT CLOUD!

Tally  
"Australian Made And Owned"


End file.
